256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Dead Book of Solomon Jizz
The tenth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles. Watch it here. Plot Older Rosen is standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Pinner Station at half past twenty thousand. He chocolate cakes to his train with a piece of chocolate cake in his butt (don't tell your mother) when his Rosen-O-Phone rings. He answers it and hears a mysterious voice saying "My name is Eileen Ogle and I'm living in The Shop Downstairs". The call abruptly ends shortly afterword. Older Rosen segues into how he noticed that Michael and Brian Rosen are different as he teleports to the TV studio where Michael and Brian are filming Don't Be Cheeky to get his chocolate bagels. At the studio, Michael is about to tell his audience what he and his brother are gonna do today, but Older Rosen comes in and sends Michael flying across the room (which seems to happen a lot whenever Older Rosen teleports in front of someone) and chocolates his way over to the TV to get his bagels. As he takes them out, Brian asks what he's doing, to which Older Rosen replies "I'm going". He then teleports back to the station (Platform Nothing and Four Quarters at Fryingpan Station, to be precise) and waits for the express train. The train arrives and Older Rosen chocolate cakes onto it and sits down. The train starts moving, and he decides that it could do with just a little bit of chocolate bagels and he flicks the bagels around the train until it starts shaking and flies into the air. The scene switches to Brian who's telling the audience about how he's trying to kill a fly on the roll with a rolled up...something. Before he gets the fly, the train crashes into the studio and flies off again, taking Brian with it. Michael sees the whole thing but concludes that he must have drank too much cooking oil. While the train is in the air. Brian spots Older Rosen in one of the windows and asks what he is doing, to which Older Rosen responds "Oh yeah, you know, stuff. Egg on toast I think". Brian then facepalms as Older Rosen points out another flying train that carries Brian off. Meanwhile, Michael is drinking peach syrup and is carried off by the same train Older Rosen is on. He thinks he's taken off and flown into the air. Brian agrees, but thinks Michael is a fool. Older Rosen suddenly sees The Shop Downstairs, as the train comes in for a crash landing. Thankfully his train conveniently disappears into thin air for no reason, as pointed out by Michael. Older Rosen then tells him to get out of his YTP. Michael does so and goes to help Brian instead, who is stuck on the roof of a house. Older Rosen starts looking for The Shop Downstairs in the hope of finding Eileen Ogle, while chanting "Clear the shop downstairs out from under the street, clear the shop downstairs out from under the street". He finds it and chocolate cakes inside. Rob, the shop keeper, asks if he wants anything to eat. Older Rosen does, but doesn't know what. He then hears the mysterious voice again, saying "My name is Eileen Ogle and I'm living in the shop downstairs" and demands to know what the voice is. Rob says that is the telly. Older Rosen comments on what an idiot he was to have believed that the voice was a real person, but wonders how the little voice got in his Rosen-O-Phone. Music * "All Highways Run In Reverse" by 256Pi (download here) * "Happy Up Here" by Röyksopp * "Private Eye" by Kevin Macleod * "Everything Takes Longer Than It Takes" by 256Pi (download here) * "9000 Miles" by Pendulum * "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall * "EVA-01" from Neon Genesis Evangelion OST * "Cotangent" by 256Pi (download here) * "Gang-Plank Galleon" from Donkey Kong Country OST Trivia * First episode with Older Rosen in the starring role. Something which would become a staple of TRFC across all seasons. Category:Episodes